What happened to you?
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: One morning, Alvin was his normal self. Then later through the day, he was being, rude, and a bully, and Brittany doesn't know why.


**A/N: I know.. Another short story lol. I just love making them!**

**this is cartoon.**

**So this is the summary: Alvin has been acting rude, mean, and weird, and Brittany doesn't know why.**

** I used the word 'Slut' in here a few times.. So, Sorry :(**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

9–year old Brittany Miller had just left Math class, and was heading to Science, with her best friend, Alvin following her.

"Oh come on Alvin, like they will actually allow that rule." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it could happen!"

Brittany looked at him. "The school is seriously going to allow a pet donkey here?" She said, making Alvin smile.

"You never know."

"Whatever." Brittany giggled. "I'll see you later." She and Alvin then separated, with her going in science, and him going to gym.

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone ran out the classrooms, heading to their lockers, and exit. Brittany and Jeanette exited math, and went to their lockers.

"So, do you think you could help me pick out a dress today, at the mall?" Brittany asked, looking in her mirror on her locker.

Jeanette shook her head. "S–Sorry Brittany, I can't."

"Why?"

"Simon and I are going to the library, to finish up our book report." She said, grabbing her backpack.

"Oh, I'll just ask Alvin." Brittany replied, putting on her back pack, and carrying her books in her hand.

"O–Okay."

"When's the book report for Mrs. Ainsley due anyway?"

"Tomorrow Brittany." Jeanette answered, making Brittany widen her eyes.

"Tomorrow? I haven't started! Jeanette, do you think you can type me up a report?" Brittany asked, looking at Jeanette with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Bri—"

Brittany looked at her with puppy eyes. "Please?" Jeanette looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." Jeanette agreed.

"Oh, thank you Jeanette! Here, to make it up, I'll buy you some school supplies tonight."

Jeanette smiled. "Really? Y–You don't have too Britt."

"Nah, I insist." Brittany smiled back, closing their locker. They both walked out of the school, and walked down the field, when Jeanette stopped.

"Hey, isn't that Alvin?" Jeanette asked, pointing to where Alvin was. Brittany turned, and saw Alvin with his 'jock buddies'.

"Oh it is! I'm gonna go talk to him, I'll meet with you in a little bit." Jeanette nodded, and walked away. Brittany took a deep breath, and walked over to Alvin and his buddies.

Brittany smiled. "Hey Alvin, what's up?" Alvin and the jocks stopped talking, and glared at her.

Alvin looked around, then made a death glare at her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Um, yeah. Who else would I be talking too?" Brittany giggled, thinking Alvin was kidding around.

"I don't know, a nerd, isn't that your species?" Alvin harshly said, making the jocks chuckle. Brittany looked at him, then put back on a smile.

"So, you want to go to the mall with me later, and help me pick out a dress? Then, we could go, and grab a bite maybe." Brittany suggested. All of a sudden, Alvin started laughing.

"Why on earth would I hang out, with a slut like you?" He asked, laughing with the rest of the jocks. Brittany frowned at his comment, and was hurt. She decided to ignore it.

"I–I don't know, because we're best friends, and—"

Alvin laughed harder, then looked at her, with an evil smile. "Me? Best friends with you? Ha! I must of hit my head or something. I don't hang with slutty girls like you." Brittany looked at him, with widen, hurt eyes.

"Alvin? Are you o—"

One of the jocks pushed Brittany. "He doesn't talk to weird, ugly girls like you." Brittany gulped, and clutched on her book she was holding tighter.

"Come on, I don't want to be embarrassed being seen by this ugly girl, come on." Another jock said. All the boys left. Alvin glared at Brittany, and chuckled.

"Loser." He pushed her to the ground, and ran off with his buddies. Brittany looked at Alvin from the distance, with big eyes. She felt liquid coming down her cheeks. She picked up her books, got up, and slowly walked away. While she was walking, she heard two voices walk up to her.

"Hey Brittany." Simon and Theodore greeted. Brittany turned around, with tears coming down, and hurt eyes. Simon and Theodore's smiles disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked.

"Wh–Why don't you ask your brother, known as the jerk." Brittany sobbed, turning away. "He might know why.." She started to cry harder, and ran off. Theodore and Simon looked at each other, then looked at Brittany, who was going farther away from them.

"What do you think happened Simon?" Theodore asked.

"I.. I don't know."

* * *

Brittany stopped running, slowly started to walk.

Why on earth would Alvin say that to her? What did she do?

Brittany walked up to the house, and went inside. Brittany looked, and saw Eleanor watching TV.

Eleanor smiled. "Hey Bri—" Eleanor frowned, and walked over to Brittany.

"What's wrong Brittany?" She asked, worried.

Brittany looked down. "It's nothing Eleanor.."

"Oh come on, please tell me?"

"I.. I–" Brittany began to cry harder, and hugged Eleanor.

"Oh Eleanor, it's awful!" She sobbed. Eleanor hugged her, and sat her down.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked, handing Brittany a tissue.

Brittany blew her nose, and looked at Eleanor. "A–Alvin... I didn't know he w–was that brutal! All I asked him was if he wanted to help me pick a dress out, and he started being mean! He called me a nerd, pushed me down, called me a.. slut, a loser... and worse of all... he.. he said I wasn't his best friend!" She cried, hugging Eleanor.

"Alvin said all that?" Brittany nodded, and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry Brittany. Just ignore all the things he said, and if you want, I can go to the mall with you. I don't have any plans." Eleanor suggested.

Brittany made a weak smile. "Thanks Eleanor, but... I don't really feel like going. M–Maybe we can go t–tomorrow?"

Eleanor smiled back. "I'll be there. And Jeanette can come with us too." She said, making Brittany smile a little more.

"Thanks.. do you think I can have some hot chocolate?"

"Of course Brittany, I'll make you some. Then later, we can pig out on ice cream, and watch some movies." Eleanor suggested again, making Brittany giggle.

"I–I would love that." Eleanor smiled at her, and put a blanket on her.

"I'll get started on your hot chocolate." Eleanor stood up, and went into the kitchen. Just as she was starting to make it, the phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Eleanor ran to the phone, and clicked answer.

"Hello?" Eleanor responded.

_"Hey Eleanor."_

Eleanor smiled. "Oh, hi Theodore! How's it going?"

_"Not so good. Alvin's been acting pretty mean to me, and Simon."_

"I know, he kinda bullied Brittany."

_"So that's why she was crying?"_

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, those words really hurt her, and I feel really bad, so why did you call?" She asked, pouring the hot water in a cup, and getting the mix out.

_"I was wondering, do you think Simon and I can spend the night tonight? We can't really take Alvin's name calling.."_

"Sure! Bring all the junk food you can, I'm trying to help Brittany... those words Alvin said really hurt her."

_"Sure! I'll tell Simon when he gets home. Alvin kept picking on us after school, so I really appreciate it. Thanks again Eleanor!"_

"No problem." Eleanor smiled. "I'll see you around, 6 maybe?"

_"Sure! Bye Eleanor!"_ She heard the phone beep, so she ended the call. Eleanor grabbed the cup, and went to the living room, while Brittany grabbed the cup.

"Thanks Eleanor, for everything." Brittany thanked, smiling at her.

"No problem Brittany, that's what sisters are for." Eleanor said, smiling back at her. "Though, may I ask, why is this heart breaking? You and Alvin, aren't dating or anything, so, how is this heart breaking?" She asked.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know, I guess, because he's my best friend, and best friends wouldn't say those things to each other. I mean, I don't get it! this morning, he was perfectly stupid! Which is normal, but after school, he... changed."

"I don't get it either! And Theodore told me that Alvin called him and Simon names." Eleanor explained.

"Why would he do that to his own brothers? I mean, I would never do that to you, or Jeanette. Speaking of Jeanette, where is she?"

"The library with Simon." Eleanor answered, while Brittany looked down.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap." Brittany stated, laying down on the couch.

"Alright Brittany, I'll wake you up when Simon and Theodore get here."

Brittany nodded. "Alright." She fluffed her pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was the next day, and everyone was at their school, Thomas Eddison Elementary School. It was lunch period, so everyone ran towards the lunch room.

Brittany and Simon walked out of English class, and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Do you think Alvin is himself today?" Brittany asked, looking at Simon.

"I highly doubt it." Simon stated. Brittany sighed, as they walked in.

"Save me a spot over there, I'm going to go buy my lunch." Brittany explained. Simon nodded, and ran to the table. Brittany went through the line, payed her lunch, and walked over to the table, to already see Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette seated.

"I must have been the only one to buy lunch." Brittany said, making Eleanor giggle.

"Your brave enough to even eat that stuff?" Simon asked. Brittany froze, and pushed her plate.

"Good point, can I have half of your sandwich?" She asked. Simon handed her half, and she began to eat it.

"Hey look, it's Alvin." Theodore pointed. Brittany looked over, and saw Alvin with his jock friends.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, and see if he's normal." Brittany stood up, and walked away.

"Brittany, don't—" Eleanor didn't finish. Brittany had already walked towards him.

Brittany made a smile. "Hi Alvin." Alvin looked up, and snickered.

"Oh look, it's Slut girl again." Alvin said, making the jocks snicker.

Brittany looked down. "I... was wondering if you were yourself today, and wanted to ask if you want to sit by your brothers and my sisters, and I."

Alvin spit out his chocolate milk, and laughed harder. "I don't want to sit next to Nerdy 1, chubby, chubby boy, and nerdy 2! It will ruin my reputation! And I especially don't want to sit next to you."

Simon, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette looked over at Alvin, with hurt looks. They could hear everything.

"You don't have to call them that. Why would you say that to your own brothers?" Brittany asked, getting a little mad.

"They have never been my true brothers, and never will."

Simon and Theodore widened their eyes. Theodore started to cry, while Eleanor comforted him.

Brittany gasped. "How dare you say that to them! And how dare you say all these things to you best friend, which is me!" She yelled.

"You will never be my best friend bony, and never will be my best friend." Alvin harshly replied to her, making Brittany look at him. Did he really say that? She all of a sudden felt liquid coming down her face.

"Aw, shes crying." One of the jocks mocked, making Alvin laugh. He grabbed his chocolate milk, and poured it all over Brittany.

"Why don't you go, and cry to your mommy and daddy." One of the jocks laughed.

"I.. I don't have a mom.. or dad.."

"They must've left, when they looked at you when you were born." Another jock yelled laughing harder. Brittany widened her eyes, and cried harder. She turned around, and walked back to her table. Jeanette handed Brittany napkins to clean her up.

"Don't worry Brittany, he's just being a jerk." Jeanette said, wiping off the milk in her hair.

"I.. I need to be alone.." Brittany sobbed. She then ran out of the school. She closed the exit door, and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why? What did I ever do to you Alvin?" Brittany cried. She grabbed something out of her pocket, and looked at it. It was a heart locket Alvin got her for her birthday. She opened it, and looked at the picture in it. It had 5 year old Brittany and Alvin smiling. Brittany smiled, but then cried.

"You stupid Jerk!" Brittany threw the locket, and broke it.

_"Me? Best friends with you? Ha! I must of hit my head or something. I don't hang with slutty girls like you."_

_"You will never be my best friend bony, and never will be my best friend."_

Brittany ran off, as the words Alvin said to her went through mind.

* * *

Brittany has been sitting on the park bench, sobbing uncontrollably For hours. It was about 8 o' clock at night. She didn't know why it hurt so bad, when Alvin called her those names.

"S–Stupid Alvin.." Brittany cried. "Who needs him.." She paused, then looked down.

"I.. I need him.." She sobbed again. As she was crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Brittany looked up, and saw the boy. The boy that called her a slut. The boy, Alvin.

"Wh–What do you want?" Brittany cried. Alvin took a seat next to her, and looked at her.

"I–I found this on the ground." Alvin said, handing her the locket.

Brittany wiped her tears, and looked at Alvin angrily. "It was suppose to be on the ground.."

"Look, I—"

"You what? whatever you want to say, I'm ready... So go ahead. Call me all those names.. I'm ready for them."

"I didn't come to call you names. I want to apologize to you. I never meant those words at all Brittany. They just gave the script, so I had to play along." He stated. Brittany looked up.

"Sc–Script?"

Alvin nodded. "They made me say all those words. If I didn't, they.. They were going to hurt you Britt. Hurt you, hurt my brothers, and hurt your sisters. I couldn't let that happen, so I had to say all those hurtful words. And when I saw your face, it... it broke my heart, seeing you cry."

"Why didn't you just let me get hurt... I deserve it, don't i?"

"I don't ever want to see my best friend hurt. Or my brothers, and your sisters." Alvin said hugging her.

"S–So, you did all this... t–to protect me? And... your brothers, and my sisters?" She asked.

"Of course." Alvin nodded. Brittany made a weak smile. Alvin opened his arms for a hug, but was surprised when he felt a pair of lips, on his. He looked at Brittany, then great fully returned the kiss. When they released, Brittany smiled.

"Your a good _boyfriend_ Alvin."

"B–Boyfriend?"

"Is that a problem?" Brittany frowned.

"No! It's great!"

Brittany smiled at him again. "Your also a good brother too, you know, for Simon and Theodore."

"Thanks." They then walked together, not realizing they are going the wrong way home.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed :) **

**sorry if their out of character!**

**please, favorite, follow, and most of all...**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
